What brings us Together
by SimplySomething
Summary: Draco is stuck in a new class due to activities with ladies. Forced to raise a child-like-doll is what brings him the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Draco scowled down at the basket he was pushing down the hall. It was a simple black pram with silver accents. Though he had no problem with the cart its self it was the contents of said cart that thoroughly agitated him.

He had been punished for PDA [public displays of affection] and his punishment was for him to take a new class called Life Responsibilities. It was only the second month of the class and they had already gone through anatomy and pregnancy. Life Responsibilities was small enough to have all four houses in one class. Though when the class first started he didn't mind it because it was only once a week for two hours. But then he found out what he had to do for this class.

These thoughts brought him back to the sleeping baby swaddled into a green blanket. The entire class was to raise a baby, well not a real child of course but with magic it was basically alive. If Draco hadn't known it was for a class he would only assume it was an actual infant. The class got to choose to do this 'assignment' alone or with a partner and most chose a partner thinking it would be easier.

Draco chuckled at the thought of having to work with someone easier then going it alone. He had obviously chosen to be a 'single parent' for this course. He was heading outside to get some fresh air and read all of the info on his new project, they were given the rest of the day off to get acquainted with the assignment.

Draco pushed his pram under the shady branches of an oak tree and sat next to it. He carefully read through the rules and problems, what was to be expected and how points were earned. Draco hmm'd quietly has he read through the 'stages' of the project. He would have to deal with an infant for one month that then aged into a toddler for three months that would change into a child for another three months all the way up until mid-May. He was expected to teach the 'child' small and large motor skills, education and things of this nature.

He couldn't help but peer into the basket watching the pale white baby sleep, it had a tuft of white blonde hair a top it's head and he had seen its eyes earlier and they were icy gray just like his own. He smirked as he remembered Granger and Weasel choosing to work together and got a chunky baby with frizzy red hair.

Continuing to read he found out that his 'baby' was female, this irritated him as all first born Malfoy's were male. He also had to come up with a name for the thing and fill out a 'birth certificate' along with a journal to record his progress and the journal would automatically update with height, weight and the like as the project 'grew up.'

As he mulled over a name it started to cry, he carefully made a bottle like he was shown in class and pulled it out of the pram and fed it...her, carefully. He watched as her eyes showed emotions he never saw in his family, mostly happiness and curiosity. He burped it...her, carefully and then placed a pacifier in her mouth as she passed out again.

"Does she have a name yet?" Draco heard a lofty voice ask. He looked up to a see a blonde girl smiling lightly.

"Uhm...I was thinking Lucina, Luci for short?" He said while looking at the baby that he knew was fake. He figured it would work, Luci May Malfoy.

"It's actually the cutest one I've seen yet, good genetics Draco Malfoy," she said as if he was her best friend. The girl swayed back and fourth and then stretched to reach a blossom from the tree. After getting the blossom she placed it in her hair and danced away.

Draco shook his head and continued to read and fill out paper work. He finished everything after two hours just in time to feed Lucina again. He fed her quietly and then realized in horror that he would need to change her diaper. He frowned in disgust, this is were he wished he had gotten a partner.

Carefully Draco pulled the changing pad out from under the pram and got a diaper and wipes ready. He pulled the blanket off of her and took note her white shirt and diaper. Draco would need to get nicer things for this baby, it was a pseudo-Malfoy after all. Changing her wasn't as hard as he had imagined it would be and he felt oddly proud of the fact that he changed it himself.

Lucina had already fallen back asleep when he was trying to figure out the whole swaddling thing, it took five minutes to realize there were instructions in his baby book. Draco had to re-due the blanket three times before it actually stayed on her. He got up with the baby in his arms and carefully placed her back in her stroller.

He let out a sigh of frustration as he looked at the sleeping bundle. "This is going to be rough" he said under his breath as he started pushing the cart back to his dorms.

When Draco got to his dorm he found that he got his own room on the bottom floor it wasn't huge but it had his bed, a crib, his dresser and a baby dresser with a changing table on top. He found some basic clothes for Lucina and a full stock of formula and diapers. Along with a small bathroom attached that had a door he assumed to another room.

As Luci slept in her crib Draco sent an owl to Diagon Ally ordering baby clothes up to par for a Malfoy. He sat down and was planning things out before he had to go to dinner. Draco pulled out the brown journal to jot down his thoughts on the project.

**October 16**

** So far so good, though I was apprehensive about the diaper changes but I seem to have gotten a hang of it quickly. The baby sleeps a lot though, I'm sure it wont sleep when I am actually ready for bed but I can handle it, I hope. **

** Oh yeah, I named the 'baby' Lucina May Malfoy, I think it fits the baby. It will be interesting to have the experience of a daughter as Malfoy's only have sons. **

**Draco L. Malfoy**

He closed the journal and went over to feed Luci again, all this thing did was eat and poop.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of Draco's Life Responsibilities class went faster then he thought it would. Draco had gotten a hang of waking up every two hours to feed and change Luci and would prepare for the night of feedings. He enjoyed hearing everyone complaining during the class, it made him laugh inside. Granger and Weasel constantly bickered over who was doing what and most of the guys look tired.

Draco rocked Lucina carefully as they discussed what was happening with them and the development of the 'babies' he wasn't really paying attention until he heard Pansy Parkinson's screeching voice.

"I don't see the point in doing this, that's what house elves are for, I was raised by my house elf," she yacked to the class, "all this thing does is poop and it cries all the time." Draco rolled his eyes, Pansy had convinced Zabini to partner with her and he had their kid at night so she didn't have to do anything.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy would you like to tell us anything about your week?" Everyone looked at him except the Gryffindorks, they just continued to talk amongst each other.

"Well, she smiles and makes more noises now and when we have tummy-time she lifts her head up more and more." Now they were paying attention, "Oh and she makes jerky movements with her arms and legs, I read that it was normal for them to do that but every time I see her do it I get a little anxious...it's hard to remember that it's a doll of sorts." He sat back into his chair and placed the baby on his shoulder as he patted her on the back gently.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for bringing up the jerky movements, it's actually shown that babies who seem to do these movements are discovering their limps and abilities and are more likely to crawl and walk earlier then those that don't." While the professor continued on Draco noticed the know-it-all Granger look worriedly towards her pram. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay Class" Professor Snyth clapped her hands, "It's time for your babies to age from infants to toddler, undress them and place the gently on the floor in front of you. They will be going from a one month old to a 12 month old so once we get them to this age those who know how can re-size their clothing to the appropriate size and I can help those who can't."

Draco undressed Lucina he had her in a simple jumper so it was easy to undress her. In her diaper he placed Luci down gently at his feet. She had awoken and was now staring at him with a smile on her face. He pushed his chair back so he could sit on the floor with her.

After everyone had the babies settled down and undressed, they started to glow and grow. Slowly the glowing stopped and in front of Draco was a one year old little girl with dimples and large gray eyes. Her hair was just as blonde as his but it was wavy and ended at her chin.

Lucina smiled at him widely displaying her pearly white teeth and large dimples.

"Dada!" She peeled out with laughter. Draco looked shocked at this display. Lucina carefully sat up and started waddling to him and placed her hands on the side of his face and laughing and babbling on.

Draco looked up to see the teacher watching the interactions between the students and 'dolls.' He noticed some of them crawling instead of walking and some weren't walking as well as others.

"You gave your child enough attention and stimulation that she knows who you are, completely normal Mr. Malfoy." Snyth said with a look of impression on her face. She then turned to face the majority of the class. "You can enlarge your baby clothes and get them dressed, we are done for the day, anyone needing help can come to me." She announced before heading to her desk.

Draco quickly enlarged her clothes, but getting her dressed was a little harder. Lucina squirmed and protested until he got her undershirt and dress on. Then he wanted to put her hair up which was harder and he was sure all the guys were looking at him like he was a chick. He had gotten a pink hair tie with a large pink bow on it so he pulled half her hair up and put the bow in place. He thought she looked cute, well cuter then the rest of these babies anyway.

He sat back and watched as she walked around and going over to the other kids, she walked up to Potters kid and hugged him. Draco sighed in frustration carefully getting up and walking towards the two toddlers. Potter's kid had thick black hair that seemed to naturally stick up everywhere.

"Good job Luci, be nice," Draco said in a slightly high voice whiling kneeling down to her level. Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line. "What Potter? My grade depends on this plus it a female she has to be raised classy and proper."

Draco turned to see Weasley's chunky red headed child wobbling toward the duo and instantly pulled Lucina's hair. He wasn't sure what to do so he watched carefully making sure the kid didn't hurt Luci too much. Granger came up with a slight frown on her face.

"No Hugo we don't pull hair," she said in a smarty pants sort of way as she carefully untangled her son's hand from Luci's hair. Draco watched feeling awkward as no one talked to him.

Finally Luci was ready to go, she came up to him and with her large gray eyes she said "up?" lifting her hands up gesturing to her wants. Draco picked her up and pulled a pacifier out of his pocket. She seemed to like this as she popped it into her mouth and leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, I think it's time for Lucina's nap." Draco nodded to them and left towards his dorm.

There was about two hours before dinner and so Draco took Luci outside to play. When he got to the tree he placed her down and instantly started to play in the grass, feeling it with her hands and pulling some of it up and putting it in her hair.

He continued to watch she would twirl around and would wonder towards the lake and then to the tree, touching everything.

"She is very curious, that's a good thing," came a dreamy voice that he has come to recognize as Luna Lovegood. He looked at her, today she had her hair in braided pigtails and she had small spoons hanging from her ears.

"Oh yeah I'm sure I want her to turn out just like you," he drawled out. Luna invited herself to sit down next to him.

"Why wouldn't you want her to turn out like an individual, doing things she wants to?" She questioned, "I mean it's not like she's real. You have six months to raise a child they way you want, not they way others expect you to."

They sat in silence for a while, Luci continuing on her own accord. She of course came and said hello to Luna and played with her hair for a little while. Eventually Lucina settled down playing with her toes and some flowers Luna picked for her.

"You know what Lovegood? I think your right," He smirked at her, she just responded with a knowing smile, "don't get use to that though."

"Of course not Draco Malfoy." She got up and stretched. Luci came up to here and raised her hands up asking to be picked up. Luna complied and started to dance with her swaying back and fourth, both laughing happily.

Draco watched the two girls dancing and he had the sudden urge to get up and dance with them. He continued to sit, watching them made him want a family. He wanted a real family though not a, well 'Pureblood' family, one that is expected to walk and talk a certain way. He knew he would have to live as such though.


	3. Chapter 3

Every day Draco was teaching Lucina how to count, and the ABCs along with body parts and colors. Though he found colors the hardest. He had made it a habit to teach Luci outside during his free period and he noticed Luna Lovegood had picked up the same habit.

"Eyes," He said as he pointed to his own.

"Eyz" Luci repeated pointing to Luna's eye. Luna moved Lucina's finger to point to her own eye.

"Noze," Luci stated pointing to her own nose.

"Nose," Draco repeated pointing to his own.

They continued this game for another twenty minutes before Draco allowed Lucina a break. She went straight to the lake and started tossing rocks into it.

"You will be a great father, Draco Malfoy," Luna said as she opened a book to start reading.

"You think? You know you can drop the Malfoy if you want?" Draco wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but he hadn't known Lovegood to be a liar.

"Alright Draco it is." She nodded in thought, "and yes you will be, this doll isn't even real, and your attentive. When you have your own child you will love it so much more that you will do anything for him **or** her." She shut her book, knowing they would probably continue talking.

Draco thought in silence, mulling over his choices and how he felt about having real children.

"You are the only person that I am naturally nice to, you know that Lovegood?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow and giving her a smirk.

"I know." Was all Luna said.

Lucina came running up to them, her expensive white dress smudged with dirty hand prints. She had a beaming smile and her fists closed tightly.

"What do you have there?" Draco asked, slightly worried she picked up something dangerous.

"Teeth!" She said continuing to smile as she opened her hand, exposing little white rocks that did kind of resemble teeth. Draco laughed roughly.

"Those are rocks, the look like teeth but they aren't." Lucina placed the muddy rocks into his hand and walked over to Luna, placing her hands on Luna's arms, leaving small dirt marks on her as she snuggled in.

"Alright Luci, time to go, say by to Miss Lovegood," Draco said as he went over to retrieve Lucina from Luna.

"Bye mom," Luci said with a kiss on the cheek. Draco and Luna locked eyes, not sure how to deal with the situation. Draco shrugged, he didn't care too much because well the kid wasn't real.

After the weird mom incident Draco had to go to Life Responsibilities. Everyone filing in seemed to notice how dirty Lucina was, and he didn't care.

"Welcome to class everyone," Professor Snyth smiled, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail, "I hope you have interesting stories to tell with the first week of having one year olds! How about Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley? Care to share a story?"

"Well," Granger said "Hugo seems to have anger problems, I'm sure he gets it from Ron, but he can count to 10," She added as if that makes up for her brat pulling hair.

"Good Good, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Brindle?" She continued on.

"Cynthia really likes to play with books, I recon she is just curious so I am making little books for her with pictures and such," Neville said.

"And she really enjoys picking out her own clothes the other day she wore blue pants a yellow skirt and a white top!" Karen Brindle added.

"That's great, creative is a great sign at this age, Mr. Malfoy anything interesting with you?" She looked at him as she jotted something down on her note pad.

"Well, she recognizes most body parts and counts, though she likes to skip four and five," He noted, "and she called someone mom today, not someone I'm dating just a friend I hang out with, I don't want her to get confused but...is that normal for them to pick up on someone that is consistently there and chose to call them mom?" Whispers started between the gossip girls, "and today she found white rocks and thought they were teeth." there were a couple laughs around the room.

"Great thing to bring up about the mom thing, yes some children will pick up on people that will be in there lives consistently and they my fill the space of the mom roll if they feel the person is appropriate enough, this of course only goes to those with on parent. Everything is good though, well done." She scribbled down some thoughts, "Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson?"

"Santiago is counting and coloring a lot, he drew on the wall the other day." Blaise said off handedly.

"And how did you deal with that?" Snyth questioned.

"Pansy yelled," Blaise said smirking as he knew she wasn't right in acting that way, "I sat down with him and asked him why he did it and told him it was not okay to do."

"Great response Mr. Zambini, Miss Parkinson I don't think yelling is going to help at all. Students, yelling is known to cause rebellion and resentment towards parents and others." She said as she made eye contact with everyone. She gave a loud clap, "now! Play Time." She waved her wand and toys came out of cupboards to land softly in the center of the room.

The toddlers played with toys and each other, watching them interact was interesting to say the least. Granger's kid tried to pull Lucina's hair again but she pushed him away, both resulting in a talking to.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you AlphaDoggg, BlackTea, and Lollipop for the reviews.

BlackTea I'm not sure either I'm going based off my niece and nephew's development. My niece is now 2 and started counting at 11months and recognized almost all her body parts by 18months, plus I figure I have to try and fit a year into 1month because they will age 1 yr every month.

Enjoy =]

Draco awoke suddenly, an ear splitting cry penetrating is skull. He shook his head and stumbled towards Lucina's crib. Mumbling under his breath he picked the crying child up into his arms, leaning down to pick up her forgotten pacifier.

"Shhshhhshh," he hushed her while rocking her gently, "what's wrong Luc? Did you have a bad dream?" The crying child rubbed her eyes roughly while nodding yes, "do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Again he was answered with a silent yes.

He carefully climbed into bed laying Lucina down next to him. She quickly snuggled into his side getting comfortable. Draco let his mind wonder while settling back into the realm of sleep.

"I want mom," he heard Lucina whimper out. This was what he was worried about.

"You will see her tomorrow, lets go to sleep now." He shifted so that he could rub her back soothingly. Draco remembered when he was a little child his mother would rub is back like this, that is until is father deemed it babying.

Soon they both were fast asleep.

The day came too quickly in Draco's opinion. He got up stretched out his limbs then headed for the bathroom, Lucina still sleeping in the center of his blankets.

By the time Draco was ready for the day Lucina was stirring. He went over and changed her diaper with a little hassle as Lucina preferred to be bottomless.

"Okay lets chose your clothes for the day," Draco said, taking a tip from class and letting Lucina pick out her own clothes.

He pulled a couple dresses, shirts, skirts and pants from Lucina's dresser and layed them out for her to pick from, along with some stockings. Draco watched as she looked at things and picked up things then put them down and picked up others. After six minutes of deliberation Lucina had finally decided on her outfit and was trying, unsuccessfully to put them on.

Draco stepped in to help her pull on the soft yellow dress, bright green stretch pants and purple cardigan. She reminded him of a sunflower and a little like Lovegood.

"What shoes are we going to wear?" He asked her as he pulled out the tub with her shoes which were the basic blacks and whites. Lucina pulled out a pair of black rain boots with white polka dots and pulled them on, of course on the wrong feet.

Breakfast was a quick ordeal, being Saturday Lucina wanted to hang out with Luna her "mom" all day. They stopped and discussed plans with Luna and agreed to meet in east courtyard as it was raining and that one was covered.

Draco had to force Luci to finish her cereal so he could at least eat half of his omelet before she dragged him off his seat. He made eye contact with Luna before heading out the door. He felt a pang of anger as they walked silently down the hall, his friends had dropped him like a hot potato once his father was imprisoned. They didn't even give him a second glance and the only time they would was during Life Responsibilities when he talked.

When they arrived to the courtyard there were a couple other toddlers running around. Lucina was happy to find her friends out today. Draco watched as she played with some Ravenclaw's child, they were jumping from brick to brick and laughing happily. Luci seemed to forget that she had begged and pleaded to see Luna.

"Hey stranger," he recognized Lovegood's voice easily these days.

"So, is we haven't really talked about it but is it okay for Luci to call you mom? I mean I don't want anyone getting attached too much..." He trailed off not sure how to handle the situation. He shifted a little bit leaning on one of the brick walls.

"It's fine, even fake children need mom's right?" Luna said softly leaning against Draco's shoulder slightly.

"Are you going home for the Holidays?" Draco had been avoiding the thoughts of home, including the winter Holidays. He would be going home of course, having two weeks off from school including this project was what he needed, plus his mother really wanted to see him.

"Oh yes, I suppose I should my father always plans a trip the the hulala mountains in search of the crumpled horned snorkacks it's the only time to see them," she hmm'd and haw'd, "I heard you guys don't have to care for your projects during that time, I think it would be healthy for your class, put things in perspective you know?"

"Yeah perspective." He sighed as he watched the blonde hair girl prance around.


	5. Chapter 5

** December 20**

**Dear Draco Malfoy,**

** I'm just owling you to ask how things are going with your holiday? I saw the paper announcing the sale of your Manor, I hope this is a good move for your mother and you. She must have been lonely in that large home alone.**

** Well I hope you find time to reply, but there is no rush. The trip to the Mountains was canceled as my father has fallen ill.**

** Sincerely,**

** Luna Lovegood**

** December 23**

**Dear Luna,**

** I'm sorry for putting off this response, we have been very busy here. I was able to convince my mother into moving into a small cottage on propriety we own off the cost. She always enjoyed when we vacationed there anyways. Yes this is a good move for her, though I'm sure she is worried about what father must think.**

** I am truly sorry to here about your father being ill, I hope he has a speedy recover. Maybe Next winter we can take that camping trip? Just a thought.**

** Hope you are enjoying this white winter.**

** Draco L. Malfoy**

** December 24**

**My Dearest Draco**

** Happy Christmas Eve! Thank you so much for the gift, the chain is a perfect replacement for my cork necklace, did I mention it broke before leaving holiday? It was a tragic event. I am sending a gift with this and I hope you find it efficient.**

** I would love to show you Mt. Hulala it is...breathtaking! I don't want to push my luck, as I have poor luck as it is but...what..what are we? Can I call you a friend, do you consider us more? I'm sorry if this sounds naïve or childish, honestly I've never been in a situation like this. **

** The snow reminds me of you,**

** Luna**

** December 26**

**Luna,**

** Thank you for the ring, it looks as if it was made from a teaspoon handle? Did you make this yourself, it is very nice. I really enjoy the M carved into it. **

** Don't think for one moment you questioning something is naïve. I didn't want to ask this via owl post but would you, uhm maybe want to be my girlfriend? I feel like a child being nervous over this simple question but I'm really putting my heart out there for you Luna. If you accept this proposal of sorts I would like you to understand that I'm not perfect and I'm not always nice. It's something I need to work on and am hoping that you can help me. You are after all the only person at school that talks to me.**

** Hoping to hear from you soon,**

** Draco**

** December 28**

**Dear Draco,**

** Sorry for the late reply, my dad was touch and go for a smidge but he is expected to fully recover in the next week. **

** Yes I would like to be your girlfriend and trust me Draco Malfoy I am highly aware of your faults, but don't worry I'm a patient person. Oh! I did make the ring myself from a teaspoon, I just removed the spoon and used a muggle tool to carve the M as I'm not aloud to use magic outside of school yet. I'm glad we have settled the relationship thing, you couldn't imagine how many of those nosy girls have asked me what was going on between us, especially Ginerva.**

** What is your favorite color Draco? I know it's quite random but just something I don't know the answer to. Mine is yellow, it just...its a color that makes me happy when you see it you can't help but smile? Haha how'd you get yourself stuck with this crazy women Draco? Runaway while you can!**

** XOXO**

** Luna Lovegood**

** December 29**

**Lovely Luna,**

** Why do you put yourself down? You are a true beauty, someone who has a beautiful sole unlike these nasty girls around school have reputations for doing things the shouldn't be. All I can think about is you, kissing you to be honest. I can't wait to find out what that feels like, do you mind if I kiss you when I see you on the train back? Is that to...brash? I apologize if this is true. **

** I will not be able to owl you for a few days, I have a couple balls to attend and get ready for along with helping my mother move, decorate and shop for the new house. So for now I must bid you adieu.**

** Sincerely yours,**

** Draco M.**

**P.S.**

**It's blue, but don't tell anyone.**

** December 30**

**Draco,**

** If you are quick enough you may be able catch my lips with a kiss! I'm excited for you with this move and the ball, if I was in the same social circle as you I would probably see you at the balls but alas my family, although pureblood, is known to be insane. I'm okay with this though. **

** I'm glad you think I am pretty and I'm happy to here that I don't have a dirty reputation! Though I am sorry to tell you this but you have a...not so innocent reputation. Not sure if it's true or not, as most know rumors spread like wild fire and change like the sky. Does that make sense? Well Happy New Year if I don't here from you by then.**

** Sincerely,**

**Luna**

** January 4**

**Luna,**

** I'm happy to say I'm finally done with the balls and moving was a success. My mother seems happier now which is great. No news on my father, there was talk going around that he would be able to get out soon, I really hope not. **

** I'm actually starting to miss Lucina so I can't wait untill we get back to Hogwarts. Don't worry I really miss you too, especially your face! Hey, I didn't know you were a pureblood, interesting. I'm sure those rumors you've have some truth to them but we can talk about it later if you would like.**

** Only two days until I get that kiss,**

** Draco**


	6. Chapter five point one

**Authors Note**

Thank you for the reviews again this is just a quick note to yall I didn't realize the program I was using was not saving the lines I used for breaks, if that makes sense I'm hoping to fix this soon as I find it very ugly and off with out them =] I appreciate the patience, I figured sense I have to put up an A/N I will put up a new chapter tonight.

Thank you for all the love of this corny story!

SS


	7. Chapter 6

Draco rushed to the train station to go back to Hogwarts. He ended up being forty-five minutes early so he was able to find himself a compartment on the train. Draco kept an eye out from the window, looking for a hippie-like blonde haired women with a large heart warming smile. Nervously he twisted the ring on his finger, he wasn't one for jewelery but knowing how much effort Luna had put in to it he felt privileged to wear it. His mother had suggested he wear it on is right ring finger and so that's where it stayed.

It wasn't for another ten minutes that he saw her floating towards the train. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as she swayed back and forth saying hello to everyone that looked at her. He quickly exited the train and waited for her.

Draco soon made eye contact with Luna, her smile widened and she started skipping towards him. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She picked her way quickly though the crowd, not caring that she started attracting strange looks. Draco took a few steps as she opened her arms and flung them around his neck. They hugged, causing Draco to feel slightly uncomfortable from the attention and the crowd.

"Oh I missed you Draco Malfoy," she sighed in his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"Same here Luna, I got here early and so I have a good compartment," he said as they pulled away from each other. Luna's hand traveled from the back of his neck down to his hand where she tangled her fingers with his. She noticed the ring on his finger and gave him a Luna Lovegood signature smile.

He looked at her, observing her outfit. Today Luna was sporting a sky blue skirt that ended about mid calf that swirled around as she moved, she had a white elbow length shirt on, her cork necklace and bracelets with bells on it that jingled their own tune. She had let her hair fall down in sheets of wavy gold, stopping just above her hips.

Draco gently tugged her towards the train steps trying to get out of the lime light before it was too late.

"Oi, Luna what are you doing with Malfoy?" He heard someone call out, turning around they were faced with the Golden Trio.

"Hello Ronald," Luna smiled softly, "Draco's my boyfriend, so you could only imagine what we are doing is an appropriate greeting between a couple." She looked at him with her all knowing gaze.

"You're, you're dating the ferret?" Granger piped up, Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh no, Hermione I wouldn't date a ferret, I believe that's illegal in London." Luna said with questioning in her voice.

"Luna we should head in, I wouldn't want anyone to steal our compartment," Draco said trying to move away from the angry mob forming.

"What embarrassed that everyone knows your dating Luna are you Malfoy?" He thought this came out of Potter but wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"No actually I'm not, I'm happy to be dating her and have no reason to be embarrassed. I'm just trying to protect her from you people who only care when you deem it important enough. Why didn't anyone of you step up when someone hid her shoes? Or stole her charms book?" He waited calmly for an answer, "I thought as much, come one Luna we have some catching up to do."

Draco dragged Luna up the steps and two doors down to the compartment he had saved for them. Fully irritated with Potty and Weasel the only thing he had on his mind were hexes he could use on them. Once the door had been slid shut Luna leaned in and gave him another hug, though this time she wrapped her long arms around his chest.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," she mumbled into his shirt.

Draco carefully pulled away from her. Luna looked up at him her eyes showing that she was slightly hurt from this. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. It was a quick kiss, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed but he still enjoyed the feeling of her lips upon his own.

"Well it seems, Draco Malfoy that you were able to capture my first kiss!" Luna said as if it were an exotic animal. He gave a short laughing bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"I guess I did." He didn't know it was her first kiss but he liked it.

Luna danced over to the bench and patted the seat next to hers, inviting him over. He took the two steps to reach it and sat down gracefully. The silence that filled the rooms was electric. Before his brain could stop him Draco was leaning over and kissing Luna once more.

Her lips were like velvet soft and cool, if he could he would stay like this forever. His heart rate increased as she hesitantly slid her hand up and into his hair. Draco turned slightly, placing his hand on her hip. He continued to plant small kisses across her lips and jaw.

As they broke apart for oxygen he rested his forehead upon hers and looked into her eyes. She gave him half a laugh and a large dazzling smile. Draco leaned back onto the bench and took in more air.

"I really enjoyed that Draco Malfoy." He laughed and looked over at her, she had moved to sit on her knees and leaned on the wall, lips slightly swollen and eyes alight with curiosity.

"What are you thinking about Lovegood?" Draco questioned, truly curious about what was going on in that brain of hers.

"I was just thinking about what other fun things we can do, I mean kissing you is amazing." She sighed running her hand threw her hair.

"So I've been told," He smirked, this earned him a playful smack on the arm, "don't worry Luna there is plenty of time to do other things, I think we should just enjoy holding hands and kissing for now."

And that's exactly what they did the entire train ride to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews and those that put it on your alerts. I'm glad others like Draco and Luna, I feel like she is the only one girl that could put up with Draco's attitude and she is one of the few that would keep hip on his toes =] just my opinions though!

When Draco's mom told him about the 'terrible twos' she wasn't joking. Currently Draco was standing awkwardly in the middle of a hallway while Lucina cried, kicked and screamed because she didn't want to wear shoes outside.

"No, NO, NO!" She continued to yell at Draco, her face red with frustration. Yesterday she had a fit over putting pants on but it wasn't as intense as this.

"Lucina May, you better put your shoes on right now or we are going back to the room for a time out and a nap." Draco said as firmly as he could.

"NO! NO SHOES!" Lucina screamed at him, throwing her rain boot at the wall.

"Alright Luci, I think you've made you choice," He said through his teeth, not liking the attention she was getting.

Draco bent down to pick Lucina up and he was greeted with a loud smack on his bare arm. His eyes snapped open, eyebrows disappearing into his hair line. Mentally Draco counted to ten before responding to this action.

"Lucina that was not nice, hitting is **not** appropriate. I know you are upset but hitting is bad." Draco said giving her an ' I'm serious ' look.

"Luci May, did I here that you hit your dad?" Draco heard his life saver speak up. Looking over he gave Luna a great-full smile. With the arrival of Luna brought another wave of tears and cries.

"I no want to wear my boots!" She cried out as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

Luna stood next to Draco's crouched form and patted his shoulder with encouragement.

"Well I think your dad already gave you choices, put your shoes on to go play outside or go back to your room and take a nap." Luna said causing Lucina's cries to weaken. Draco thought this would be the end, he gave a light sigh of relief.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucina seemed to have taken all her energy to muster up her last fighting cry.

Pushing a frustrating breath out of his mouth before leaning down and picking up the twenty five pound child and swinging her over his shoulder. Lucina of course was not going to go with out a fight, she kicked and punched and cried out.

"Help me! Help me!" this was one of the more shocking statements she picked up god knows where. As Draco walked down the hall, Luna by his side he had a high blush upon his cheeks as everyone looked at them and the 'poor child' being dragged away. Picking up the pace they reached the Slytherin Dungeons quickly. Draco got weird looks from the few Slytherin's in the commons as he had brought the crying child and a Revenclaw into their home. He just glared at them.

Draco was re-leaved to have Lucina in her crib, though she continued to shout at him.

"Lucina you need to calm down, we are going to take a nap. Stop crying before you make yourself sick." Draco said, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. Luci continued to scream and so he placed a silencing charm around the crib. Normally he would never do this but he wasn't leaving the room and didn't want to hear her unnecessary noise.

He watched as she continued to cry. He found her pacifier that she rarely wanted now, and placed it into her mouth. Draco sat on his bed next to Luna.

"I don't think I can do this again, I don't want any kids...ever," Draco said in a defeated voice.

"Oh I'm sure you will handle it well when the time comes," Luna said with a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. Draco wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to his side.

"I think we need a nap," Draco moved over so she could lay down and he could too. He kissed her forehead and let his body relax, taking his wand and removing the silencing charm from Luci's crib, thankful that she was now laying down with a stuffed animal sucking on her pacifier.

"How many kids do you want to have Luna?" Draco asked her as he played with her hair.

"Oh I'm not sure somewhere between three and eight," Luna said nonchalantly.

"Eight!" Draco said with surprise.

"Why not?" She questioned, "If I can financially afford to have a large brood I would love it, I love children, plus my mum's side of the family has a fair amount of twins so I figure I might get some, I mean how cute would twins be?"

"Twins? Two, Two year olds? At the same time..." Draco couldn't imagine this, "well **if **we get married you can have as many children as you want." He kissed the top of her head, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips before laying back down to try and take a nap.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Last chapter wasn't a favorite of mine so I had to take a little break and mull over ideas and thoughts. Lucina's name has nothing to do with Lucius' name though they are kind of similar. I was actually looking up Greek names and this kinda popped into my head and stuck. On to the story!

OoOoOoOoOo

Draco was tired, exhausted from school work and his Life Responsibilities project and dating some as...eccentric as Luna his energy was gone. Today he had double potions, muggle studies [which Luna had convinced him to take] and Life Responsibilities.

He dropped Luci off at the make shift daycare as she wasn't aloud in Potions and he was enjoying the silence for the short walk to the dungeons. Draco found a seat in the back with the rest of the Slytherin's and focused on what they were brewing today.

OoOoOoO OoOoO

"Good morning Draco," Pansy whispered into his ear as they started cleaning up, "how come you don't talk to me anymore?" She questioned as if he was the one doing the shunning.

"This is the first time you've talked to me all year Pansy don't try and point fingers." He wasn't sure what she was getting at but he didn't like it.

"Oh well, I think tonight maybe we can hang out, you know just you and me," she drug her finger down his chest. Draco couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm dating someone, I'm sure you're aware of that and you aren't worth my time Parkinson." He stepped out of the door just to see Luna round the corner to meet him, "I've got to go, don't..just don't talk to me okay?" Draco made long stride to capture Luna's hand.

"Draco I was just going to meet you for lunch," Luna smiled at him, "You know you shouldn't judge Pansy Parkinson so harshly she's just a confused teenage girl."

"You heard that?" He asked slightly embarrassed by the way she was talking to him.

"Heard what? We need to go pick up Luci too." Luna motioned for him to continue on his way.

"Why would you defend her?" He wasn't sure why he wouldn't drop the conversation yet, "she always makes fun of you and isn't nice to anyone."

"Well," Luna paused for the effect, "maybe she just needs someone to be nice to her first. I mean what would I achieve by retaliating? Nothing. Violence is hardly ever the answer Draco Malfoy, you should know this." They had reached the daycare and so Draco went and retrieved Lucina.

Lucina came running out towards Luna with a huge smile on her face and a piece of parchment in her hand.

"I made this for you," she said as she handed the paper to Luna,"It's a mouse and a cat."

"What a beautiful picture, thank you Luci-May," Luna said with a smile, she looked over at Draco with a 'this isn't over look' as they walked towards the Great Hall. Draco took Lucina's hand in his own and Luna's in his other one, he knew she was irritated with him but he wasn't going to waste the time he had with her to argue.

Luna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he went over to his house table with Lucina to eat. Draco knew he had another fight on his hands because Lucina hadn't been in an eating mood sense she had 'turned' three.

In the end Draco got her to eat some french fries, a slice of cheese and some tomatoes. He sighed as they headed to Muggle studies, Luci usually took a nap during this class.

OoOoOoO oOoOoOo

"Okay class this is our last month in the toddler phase of the project, I want to take some time to talk to each group and see how things are going, show grades and what you are lacking in." Professor Snyth said as everyone settled in. The kids automatically went to the toys and played with each other. Draco noticed that Lucina had become closer to both Potter's and Granger's kids and they were always playing with each other during class.

Slowly people made there way up to talk about the project. Draco watched carefully seeing how people reacted. To say he was nervous was an understatement he was afraid she would tell him he was failing and he was bad at being a parent.

"Draco Malfoy," Snyth said as she was shuffling papers. He walked over and sat down in front of her desk, "Luci seems to have an anger problem," she stated over her glasses, "I just want you to be aware of this because if it runs strongly in your family you will want your actual children to be around others that will encourage good behavior not anger. Outside of that you are doing outstanding." She smiled warmly at him, "any question for me?"

"She wont eat, I mean I try to get her to but she doesn't eat very much protein and I don't want to like starve her or anything," Draco said still confused as to how he was getting an outstanding.

"I'll have the kitchen staff make sure there are nutrition shakes out during meals for her and that should help but don't force her to eat, it will cause rebellion. Next! Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." Professor Snyth smiled at him and gestured for him to go.

Draco sat in silence thinking about the year that had gone by. He was in such a deep thought he didn't notice people walking up to him until he was facing the boy who lived and his side kicks.

"We want to talk to you." Harry Potter said firmly.

"Talk." Draco responded acting as if he could careless.

"Thanks," Granger said he wasn't sure why she said it but he smirked in response, "you've been really nice to Luna and people don't mess with her as much now."

"And she seems happy with you," Harry added with a shrug. They stood there in awkward silence for a bit then walked back to their seats.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. They thanked him? What the hell was that. Now he was a nice guy? Draco hadn't realized how Luna had changed him, he still put lower years in their place but he had been slacking on picking on anyone else. Draco didn't even call Granger out on her know-it-all status anymore. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad but Luna Lovegood had changed him.


	10. Chapter 9

Valentines day is one of Draco's least favorite holidays, women always expected things and wanted more at least that's what he thought until he spent it with Luna Lovegood. They had spent the day, which happened to be a Saturday, together outside. She didn't seem to even care that it was one of the most romantic holidays of the year, she didn't give him a look of disappointment when he didn't immediately present her with a gift and she didn't act all crazy like some of the girls around the school did.

As the sun set Lucina was sleeping on Draco and Luna was leaning against him, looking as if in deep thought.

"We better get inside, it's almost curfew time." Luna said lazily, sitting up and stretching.

"Wait," Draco said, carefully moving Luci onto the grass. He dug into his pocket until he found what he was looking for, "Luna...you make me the best Draco that I can physically be," Draco rubbed his face, "god that sounded really cheesey didn't it? I just wanted to give you this," he pulled out a bracelet, it was simple made of silver with yellow and blue gems alternating. He clasped it around her small wrist and kissed her knuckles, "Happy Valentines Day Luna Lovegood."

"I didn't get you anything..." Draco could see tears starting to well up in Luna's eyes, "I didn't know what to get you and if you considered us serious enough for me to get you a gift, plus valentines day isn't an actual holiday...I'm so sorry." A couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Luna don't worry, the only thing I need is you." Draco hugged her and wiped the tear away from her cheeks, "don't even give it a second thought understand me?" Luna nodded in agreement, "but I expect an amazing Christmas gift." He winked and htey both laughed for a little while before getting up and heading towards the castle.

"It's a beautiful bracelet Draco, its both of our favorite colors," She smiled at him warmly.

"I'm hoping everyone just assumes it's your house colors, can't let people know my favorite color is blue." Draco commented.

OoOoOoO

"Class I'm sorry to announce that this will be the last month of your project," Professor Snyth said with a heavy voice, "We've come to realize that this project has just gotten a little too real for some of you, mind you this was our first go at Life Responsibilities and so there will be changes next year. The staff of Hogwarts and the Ministry thank you all for helping and informing us on what needs to be changed. Now we will still have class it will just be more book work and discussions then anything else." Everyone had been murmuring about this announcement.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about this, in just under two weeks he wouldn't have to take care of Lucina. Correction he wouldn't have Lucina anymore. He sat quietly as he listened to the Professor and the other students talk.

"Wow, this did get really too close for comfort didn't it?" Granger spoken up.

"Well, hopefully your kids will be better looking the next go around huh Granger?" Draco couldn't help but speak up.

"You are such an arse Malfoy!" She screeched back.

"What can I say, I'm an ass kinda guy," Draco gave a wink and sideways smile.

Hermione visibly became as red as Weasel's hair. Draco watched as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, he had to admit that she didn't look half bad...for a bushy haired know-it-all.

OoOoO

"So starting March 1st there will be no Lucina May following you around." Luna stated as if she already knew.

"Yeah I guess that's what they say." Draco mumbled as he continued an essay for muggle studies.

"It's going to be weird not having her around but I'm sure it will open new doors for our relationship." Luna added, she knew Draco didn't want to talk about it but she had to tell him what was on her mind and let him know it was going to be okay.


	11. Chapter 10

February 28 was an evening Draco was dreading though he didn't let it show on the outside. He had gone through the day as if nothing was bothering him though he was sure Luna knew what was up. He looked down from his bed to see Luci scribbling on some parchment with out a care in the world.

"Okay, time for bed." Draco said heavily he went over and picked Lucina up and walked towards her crib. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before laying her in bed and giving her, her pacifier.

"Good night daddy," Luci said with a large yawn.

Draco would always deny it but he did tear up a little bit, it was hard because he had connected to the little bint. He yawned, deciding it was time for him to sleep too. Before he knew it he had passed out on his bed dreaming of toe headed babies.

OoOoOo

_Beep Beep Beep_

Draco awoke to his annoying alarm clocking, he fumbled with the snooze button before falling asleep again. He sat straight up remembering what was to happen today, he looked over to find his room empty. Not a single stitch of pink cloth, not a piece of baby furniture it was all gone. He thought about how he was feeling while he got ready for the day.

When he got into the bathroom he looked down at the sink and spotted a yellow hair bow sitting on the counter, he grazed it lightly with his fingers.

oOoOo

"Good morning Draco Malfoy," Luna smiled at him as they bumped into each other on the way to breakfast, "feeling better today." She stated.

"Uh," Draco grunted, giving her a quick kiss before continuing on, "just glad it's over."

"I got you a present, you're going to love it," Luna gazed up at him as they continued to their tables, "I'll give it to you at lunch." Luna gave him a quick hug and danced off to her seat.

Draco sighed not sure how she knew he was going to love something, he wasn't even sure he wanted anything from her. He sat down and placed some food on his plate. After a half hour of picking at his food and eating small bites he was ready for double Potions.

Potions made Draco feel a little bit better, Gryffindor had lost 25 points and Longbottom spilled a potion on that Brown girl's shoes. Leave it to the almighty Gryffindor's to fuck up so badly it made him feel better.

He packed his things, making sure his area was clean before heading out. Draco was instantly greeted with the siren face of Luna. He watched has she danced around him, making him involuntarily twirl her it was more of her forcing him to lift his arm up. Draco shook his head at the sight of his girlfriend doing ballet as if she were on a stage.

Draco caught someone looking at her oddly and so he glared at the Ravenclaw boy. What was it with Ravenclaw, just because they focused on school work they couldn't accept differences in people. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and watching Luna that he didn't notice someone coming around the corner and they collided, a loud smack rung through the halls as book fell.

Draco instantly glared at the cause of his troubles, he was faced with one of the Creevey kids.

"Watch where you're going next time," Draco barked out, knowing full well that he was equally to blame. Luna walked over to them and started stacking books and helping the kid up, then turning to help Draco up, "I can do it," he snapped.

"Draco you should be nicer to people, it was accident," Luna said though it sounded more like she was talking about the weather.

Lunch was uneventful, Draco felt bad after Luna reprimanded him for being rude. He was hoping she wouldn't be too irritated to keep the gift she had gotten him. Draco mulled over thoughts while stabbing a piece of chicken.

"Come one Draco," Luna interrupted his thoughts, picking up his hand and pulling him towards the doors.

OoOoOo

Luna wouldn't let go of Draco's hand until they were outside and sitting by 'their' tree. She pulled her wand from behind her ear and mumbled something under her breath and something came flying towards them. A green wrapped box landed softly next to Draco.

"Open it," Luna smiled.

Draco swallowed hard then reached over and pulled the wrapping off revealing a glass box with shavings in it. He was confused as to why Luna would give this to him so he sat silently evaluating the situation. Then the shavings started to move and a pink nose poked out then a pink body and all of a sudden a medium sized hairless rat was staring at him.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at it then looked over at Luna, who looked thrilled. He watched as the pink thing started sniffing around and digging up its bedding.

"Err, thanks Luna," Draco managed to say.

"Isn't she the cutest things," Luna beamed at him, "there's a pet store up in Hogsmead I figured next trip we can go and purchase some different treats and a wheel and toys for her," She leaned in and started whispering to the rat about nargles and bipplies.

"Does it have a name?" Draco questioned, the more he looked at the ugly thing the more he kind of liked it. Gods damn it Luna and her knowing everything.

"Oh, the shop owner said she seems to respond to Pepper but sense she's magical she will pick up on a different name if we want to change it, I kind of like Pepper though." Luna carefully opened the top of the cage and dangled her fingers in.

"Peppers fine, do you have food for her already or do I need to get some?" Draco asked as he watched Pepper swing from Luna's fingers.

"I have a bag in my satchel," she said while affectionately rubbing Peppers head, "I knew you would like her.

Draco rolled his eyes, he was going insane wasn't he.


	12. Chapter 11

Draco shifted nervously in his spot, he had this sudden urge to run but swallowed it down and ignored it. He looked around the crowded room, seeing groups of people mumbling together. Some would casually look at him or at the floating glass orbs above them.

He was hit with a sudden nudge right into his ribs he looked over at Blaise, his best friend and the one that had given him a well placed jab. Draco was grateful for Blaise being there, he was one of Draco's few true friends.

Music started to float around the room, slowly getting louder until the din of the crowd quieted. Everyone stood as the doors at the back of the room opened and Luna stepped in. Luna was wearing a very simple white strapless gown covered in fragile lace with long sleeves. Atop her head was a soft lace vale that fell below her curled blonde hair and covered her face.

Draco stopped breathing for a few seconds as she stepped closer to him. Draco could just make out a smile across her red lips. Luna finally reached Draco, she handed her simple bouquet of daisies over to Ginny Potter sitting in the front row.

"Thank you all for coming," Spoke a tall, lean dark skinned man, " I am here today to join these two wonderful individuals together, binding them as one." Luna took one of Draco's hands and squeezed it lightly, "They have written their own vows, Luna you may begin."

"I Luna, choose you Draco as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you." Luna paused to collect herself, "I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you." She took a deep breath, "You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise the Gods for you Draco: for all of your love and constant friendship. I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." She took another breath, Luna hadn't discussed her vows with anyone and she just hoped they weren't bad.

"Very lovely Luna," The man said, "Place his ring on his finger," Luna carefully pushed a platinum wedding band around Draco's left ring finger. "And your vows Draco."

"Well that's going to be hard to follow up," He said with nerves in his voice, a small laugh rippled through the crowd as Draco pulled out a piece of parchment.

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said,  
>What can I give you that I haven't already given,<br>Is there anything of me that isn't yours already,  
>My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul,<br>Everything that is me belonged to you long before this,  
>And it shall be yours long after this,<br>I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead,  
>Hand in hand and heart in heart. Luna I love you,"<p>

Draco finished and handed Blaise the parchment and pulled the ring from it's safe box. He carefully slipped the simple wedding band on her slim finger, there was a large canary diamond in the center and it was flanked with pure white diamonds.

"With the power vested in me and the ministry of magic, I now pronounce you Man and Wife," he spoke louder, "You may now kiss your bride."

Draco reached out and pulled Luna's vale up and over her hair, revealing a tear streaked face. He smiled at her warmly as his eye started to water and leaned in planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am proud to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," The ministry official proclaimed and everyone in the room clapped loudly, standing up and giving shouts.

Luna and Draco went hand in hand down the aisle and out the double doors.

They kissed passionately and then ran out to the horse drawn carriage that would take them to their reception.

"I can't believe it's been four years," Luna sighed as she rested her head gently on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the years to come," Draco finished, there was a quiet squeak and then a pink head popped out of Draco's front pocket.

"I didn't know you had Pepper with you!" Luna exclaimed as she scooped the now very plumb and old rat out of Draco's pocket and rubbed her ears, "I'm so glad she got to witness the wedding."

Draco watched as she played with their beloved rat, Pepper.

"You're going to be a great mom Luna," Draco let slip before he could control his mouth.

"Oh I will in about 34 weeks," Luna gave Draco a knowing smile.

OoOo The End oOoO


End file.
